Une Nouvelle Vie: HP&LD
by Orbia45
Summary: Un Harry Potter Le seigneur des anneaux: HP sevoit donné une nouvelle chance de vivre dans la Terre du Milieu... dans le corps du 1er des elfes à avoir marcher sur la terre du milieu: Cassius Lillian Lohën. Il vivra les aventures avec la Communauté de l'Anneau. HP et Legolas ensemble. EN PAUSE LE TEMPS QUE J'AVANCE LES CHAPITRES, JE N'ABANDONNE PAS.
1. chap1hpldPrologue

Une Nouvelle Vie : HP&LR

Prologue

Je suis fatigué. J'en ai marre. Je veux mourir. Pourquoi ? Je n'est plus personne à qui je tiens qui n'est encore vivant. Ron s'est fait tuer par Lucius Malfoy d'un sort de découpe, Hermione d'une malédiction de sang, Ginny par le sort de la mort, le reste des Weasley sont morts dans une explosion, Neville torturé par Bellatrix comme l'on été ses parents, Remus par l'injection d'argent et Tonks égorgée par Fenrir et encore tant d'autres personnes….

Je ne veux plus vivre, j'ai l'impression d'avoir vécu plusieurs centaines de vies en dix-huit années. Je suis fatigué…

Où je suis ? Actuellement je suis dans la tour d'astronomie, en train de réfléchir à la meilleure façon de finir ma vie.

J'ai une petite liste maintenant…. Sauté de la tour d'astronomie, aller provoquer un vampire ( il y en a encore quelques un dans la Forêt Interdite), se poignarder, se laisser mourir de faim, se lancer l'Avada etc…

J'ai finalement choisi la première. La tour d'Astronomie lui rappelé plein de souvenirs heureux. Quel bel endroit pour mourir….

J'ai commencé à m'approcher du rebord de la tour puis me mis debout dessus, regarda la Forêt Interdite, la cabane d'Hagrid (lui aussi été mort, frappé par un coup de massue de un de ses homologues : un géant) , le terrain de Quiddich et sauta.


	2. Chap hpld 2

POV Elrond

J'avais une sorte de pressentiment imminent, je ne savais pas si il était positif ou non mais quelque chose aller arriver.

Puis soudain j'entendis des bruits de pas pressés comme si il y avait une ou plusieurs personnes en train de courir.

« Ada! Ada ! » Crièrent mes fils jumeaux en entrant.

« Oui ? Que ce passe t il ? Pourquoi criez-vous ? »

« Ada, commença Elladan, Ada la forêt, la forêt ! »

« Quoi la forêt ? »

« Elle change ! » dirent ils ensemble

« Comment sa elle change ? » je commençais à être inquiet

« Viens voir ! »

Je sortie de mon bureau avec les jumeaux et alla en direction de la forêt. Arrivés devant la forêt je regardais celle-ci avec ébahissement. Elle était merveilleuse encore plus que d'habitude : elle était pure, de couleurs chaleureuses avec des reflets dorés.

« Que se passe t il exactement ? » pensais je à haute voix .

Mais personne n'eut le temps de me répondre que je sentis une vague de pouvoir / puissance provenant de la Tour des Ancien.

Ne perdant pas de temps et laissant la plupart des elfes de la ville là je partis en courant et criant :

« Qu'une vingtaine de gardes viennent avec moi et rapidement ! Nous allons dans la Tour des Anciens ! »

Une fois arrivés à la Tour je me tournais vers les vingt elfes qui m'accompagnaient et dis :

« Cela fait un moment que je n'avais pas sentis cette énergie…Je vous préviens ne faites pas le moindre bruit, la moindre réflexion ou mouvement inapproprié. Vous m'avez compris ? »

Ils me regardaient d'un air très sérieux, à dire vrai je prends rarement ce ton et cette expression, pour eux cela devait être plus que grave…

« Compris » me répondirent ils ensemble

Et j'ouvris la porte des Anciens et nous entrâmes.

Nous étions dans une salle qui devait servir de hall, celui-ci était composé de portes dont une paraissait plus majestueuse, noble, imposante.

« Que la moitié reste ici et empêche quiconque d'entrer par tous les moyens, compris ? » ordonnait je aux gardes.

« Oui » et la moitié se mit en position de garde devant les portes.

« Allons y, rappelez vous ce que je vous ai dit pas le moindre bruit, commentaires ou mouvements une fois à l'intérieur » dis je à la partie des gardes qui me suivais.

« Compris Seigneur Elrond »

Quand nous entrâmes, je vis d'abord qu'il s'agissait d'une salle circulaire d'un blanc très pure où s'étendait sur le plafond des milliers des symboles, ils ressemblaient à des runes, de couleur or. Au centre de la pièce trônait un lit en baldaquin couleur crème. En m'approchant je vis que sur ce lit reposait un elfe. Cet elfe était majestueux, beau encore plus qu'un elfe moyen ou Galadriel, qui était déjà pour un elfe très belle mais bon….

Cet elfe avait de longs et soyeux cheveux d'un noir corbeau ( ce qui est étonnant puisque la plupart des elfes sont soit blond soit dans les différents degrés de brun), une peau blanche laiteuse, il semblait respirer la lumière elle-même, il portait une robe blanche aux bordures dorées ainsi qu'une couronne elfique argenté qui inspirée la royauté, la puissance, l' ancienneté ainsi que la pureté.

Puis au bout d'un petit moment (5 minutes) l'elfe commença à montrer des signes de réveille. Les yeux papillonnaient, les doigts bougeaient puis les jambes etc.. Puis les yeux furent ouverts entièrement. Je vis des yeux d'un vert émeraude magnifique qui reflétaient la sagesse du propriétaire.

Je m'agenouillais et elfes présent suivirent étonnés de me voir m'agenouillais d'un coup…je suppose.

« Grand Seigneur Cassius, premier des elfes, moi, Elrond Seigneur de Foncombe vous salut »

Derrière les gardes hoquetèrent et s'agenouillèrent encore plus profondément

« Relevez-vous, s'il vous plait » dit soudainement une voix riche et chaleureuse.

Je me relevais, regarda l'Ancien qui dit en me regardant :

« Cela faisait longtemps Elrond »


	3. Chap hpld 3

Nv Vie chapitre 2

POV Elrond

J'avais une sorte de pressentiment imminent, je ne savais pas si il était positif ou non mais quelque chose aller arriver.

Puis soudain j'entendis des bruits de pas pressés comme si il y avait une ou plusieurs personnes en train de courir.

« Ada! Ada ! » crièrent mes fils jumeaux en entrant.

« Oui ?Que ce passe t il ? Pourquoi criez vous ? »

« Ada, commença Elladan, Ada la forêt, la forêt ! »

« Quoi la forêt ? »

« Elle change ! » dirent ils ensemble

« Comment sa elle change ? » je commençais à être inquiet

« Viens voir ! »

Je sortie de mon bureau avec les jumeaux et alla en direction de la forêt . Arrivés devant la forêt je regardais celle-ci avec ébahissement. Elle était merveilleuse encore plus que d'habitude : elle était pure, de couleurs chaleureuses avec des reflets dorés.

« Que se passe t il exactement ? » pensais je à haute voix .

Mais personne n'eut le temps de me répondre que je sentis une vague de pouvoir / puissance provenant de la Tour des Ancien.

Ne perdant pas de temps et laissant la plupart des elfes de la ville là je partis en courant et criant :

« Qu'une vingtaine de gardes viennent avec moi et rapidement ! Nous allons dans la Tour des Anciens ! »

Une fois arrivés à la Tour je me tournais vers les vingt elfes qui m'accompagnait et dis :

« Cela fait un moment que je n'avais pas sentis cette énergie…Je vous préviens ne faites pas le moindre bruit, la moindre réflexion ou mouvement inapproprié. Vous m'avez compris ? »

Ils me regardaient d'un air très sérieux , à dire vrai je prends rarement ce ton et cette expression, pour eux cela devait être plus que grave…

« Compris » me répondirent ils ensemble

Et j'ouvris la porte des Anciens et nous entrâmes.

Nous étions dans une salle qui devait servir de hall, celui-ci était composé de portes dont une paraissait plus majestueuse, noble, imposante.

« Que la moitié reste ici et empêche quiconque d'entrer par tous les moyens, compris ? » ordonnait je aux gardes.

« Oui » et la moitié se mit en position de garde devant les portes.

« Allons y , rappelez vous ce que je vous ai dit pas le moindre bruits, commentaires ou mouvements une fois à l'intérieur » dis je à la partie des gardes qui me suivais.

« Compris Seigneur Elrond »

Quand nous entrâmes, je vis d'abord qu'il s'agissait d'une salle circulaire d'un blanc très pure où s'étendait sur le plafond des milliers des symboles, ils ressemblaient à des runes, de couleur or. Au centre de la pièce trônait un lit en baldaquin couleur crème. En m'approchant je vis que sur ce lit reposait un elfe. Cet elfe était majestueux, beau encore plus qu'un elfe moyen ou Galadriel, qui était déjà pour une elfe très belle mais bon….

Cet elfe avait de location gîtes cheveux d'un noir corbeau ( ce qui est étonnant puisque la plupart des elfes sont soit blond soit dans les différents degrés de brun), une peau blanche laiteuse, il semblait respirer la lumière elle-même, il portait une robe blanche aux bordures dorées ainsi qu'une couronne elfique argenté qui inspirée la royauté, la puissance, l' ancienneté ainsi que la pureté.

Puis au bout d'un petit moment (5 minutes ) l'elfe commença à montrer des signes de réveille . Les yeux papillon aient, les doigts bougainvilliers puis les jambes etc.. Puis les yeux furent ouvert entièrement. Je vis des yeux d'un vert émeraude magnifique qui reflétaient la sagesse du propriétaire.

Je m'agenouillais et elfes présent suivirent étonnés de me voir m'agenouillais d'un coup…je suppose.

« Grand Seigneur Cassis, premier des elfes, moi, Elrond Seigneur de Foncombe vous salut »

Derrière les gardes hoquetèrent et s'agenouillèrent encore plus profondément

« Relevez vous, s'il vous plait » dit soudainement une voix riche et chaleureuse.

Je me relevais, regarda l'Ancien qui dit en me regardant :

« Cela faisait longtemps Elrond »


	4. Chap hpld 4

Chapitre3nv vie HP&LD

 _Duc côté de Harry (je l'appellerai maintenant Cassius)_

Je brûle. Je vois des souvenirs, des milliers de souvenirs, 30 000 ans de souvenirs de joie, de tristesse, de colère, de désespoir, de paix etc.….

Je sens également les pouvoirs que j'ai acquis, en plus de ma magie sorcière, de Varda et de Mort.

Des vagues de puissances ce sont alors emparaient de moi, de plus en plus forte. Puis une beaucoup plus forte que les autres est alors arrivée, si forte que je ne suis pas sur d'avoir réussi à la contenir. Après quelques minutes, les ondes commencèrent à diminuer jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y en ait plus. Je commençais à sentir mon corps, mes doigts et ainsi de suite. Ensuite, mes sens sont revenus. Je sentais une vingtaine de présence. Dix un peu plus loin, et les dix autres près de moi cependant je sentais également la présence d'une personne forte. Elle rayonnait de paix, de sagesse, de chaleur, elle se faisait rassurante.

Je commençais à papillonner les yeux. Je vis tout d'abord un plafond majestueux et entendis ensuite :

« Grand Seigneur Cassius, premier des elfes, moi, Elrond, Seigneur de Foncombe vous salue. »

Je me tournais vers la voix et vis quelqu'un d'agenouillé tête penchée avec de long cheveux brun.

Je lui répondis comme si je l'avais souvent dis :

« Relevez-vous s'il vous plait. »

Il se releva. Puis en le regardant il me sembla familier. Je fouillais dans les souvenirs de mon hôte _(Orbia45 : je dirais maintenant que les souvenirs de Cassius sont ceux de HP)_ , trouva et dis :

« Cela faisait longtemps Elrond »

Il me sourit, acquiesça et dis :

« Grand Seigneur Cassius, comment allez vous ? Êtes-vous fatigué ? »

« Elrond, j'ai dormis longtemps n'est pas ? » Il confirma « Alors même si je ne sais pas encore combien de temps j'ai dormis je pense qu'avec ces années de sommeil je suis parfaitement reposé. Sinon j'ai envie de sortir prendre l'air, voir la forêt, sentir le vent» dis-je en me mettant assis sur mon lit

« Bien sur Grand Seigneur Cassius »

Il me tendit son bras pour que je me maintienne sur lui (parce que tout de même avoir un corps qui n'a pas bougé depuis très longtemps laisse de douloureuse courbatures) et nous nous dirigeâmes vers une porte qui je suppose est la sortie quand je vis une dizaine d'elfes toujours agenouillés

« Que faites-vous toujours agenouillés, chers elfes ? »

Ils ne me répondirent pas tout de suite, puis un s'avança toujours agenouillé et dit :

« Nous sommes juste impressionnés Grand Seigneur Cassius. Vous dégagez une lumière beaucoup plus puissante, majestueuse, belle et pure…. » Dit il presque rêveusement

Je me tournais vers Elrond et lui dis :

« Elrond peux tu m'aider à m'approcher de cet elfe s'il te plait ? »

« Bien sur »

Quand je fus en face de l'elfe qui avait parlé, je m'agenouillai devant lui et dis :

« Comment te nommes-tu ? »

« Lehön, Grand Seigneur »

« Lehön, tu peux m'appeler Seigneur Cassius ou Cassius, avec Grand Seigneur Cassius j'ai vraiment l'impression d'être vieux » lui dis-je en rigolant

Il me regarda effaré, je souris

« Bien Seigneur Cassius »

« Maintenant relevez vous s'il vous plait, tous »

Ils se relevèrent et je dis en les regardant :

« Je voudrais que ce que je viens de dire soit appliqué par tous les elfes donc n'hésitez pas à m'appeler par mon prénom et dites le au reste des elfes de la ville quand vous les croiserez, s'il vous plait. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il y ait une barrière entre vous et moi »

Puis Elrond m'emmena vers la sortie suivi par les elfes à qui je mettais adressé.

Une fois la porte passée, une autre dizaine d'elfes me regardaient avec émerveillement. Je sentais que j'allais devoir m'y habituer

« Elrond, allons en direction de la forêt s'il te plait »

« Bien, Seigneur Cassius »

Et nous partîmes vers la forêt.


	5. Chap hpld5

_(Orbia45 : désolée si cela vous parez bizarre mais Cassius va sembler pendant certain moment très vieux puis à d'autres 17 ans donc… je voulais juste vous prévenir)_

Nv vie chap4

Quand nous arrivâmes devant la forêt, je me sentis nostalgique. D'après mes souvenirs les arbres n'étaient pas aussi grands et gros avant mon « sommeil ».

« Merci Elrond, je vais continuer tout seul maintenant, ne m'attends pas »

« Etes-vous sur ? Vous venez à peine de vous réveiller. »

Je lui souris et lui dis :

« Mon cher ami, pendant mon sommeil je n'ai rien perdus de mes pouvoirs elfique, ils sont beaucoup plus fort et important….De plus je serai me défendre contre la chose remplie de magie noire qui vous inquiète tant si je venais à me faire attaquer »

Il sursauta quand il entendit cela puis sembla se détendre et dis :

« Bien Seigneur Cassius, je vais alors prévenir les autres seigneurs de votre réveille, même si je suis sûre que Galdriel est déjà au courant »

« Très bien, à ce soir alors Elrond »

Puis j'entrais dans la forêt.

Au bout d'un moment, je sentis une sorte de vague d'oppression, de peur, de détermination et quelque chose de très très noir. Je me tournais alors en direction de ces sentiments et me mis à « chercher » avec mes mon esprit la source de cet évènement.

Je trouvais finalement après plusieurs minutes. Il s'agissait d'un elfe sur un cheval portant un autre être vivant beaucoup plus petit (qui devait sûrement m'arriver à la taille). Cet être semblais avoir étais contaminé par quelque chose fait de magie noire des plus obscure d'après l'aura du petit être.

Puis je sentis plusieurs présences qui ne semblaient pas là pour une simple petite visite de courtoisie.

Je me décidais alors d'intervenir pour aider l'elfe qui allait sûrement être en difficulté. Je me servis du pouvoir des ombres que Mort m'avait donné pour aller directement à sa rencontre.

Une fois arrivé, j'entendis le cheval arrivé ainsi que les présences maléfiques qui le suivait. Je sortis mon arc et des flèches puis me positionna de façon à ce que la première présence maléfique en vue soit touchée.

Je commençai alors à tirer mes flèches quelques secondes plus tard mais abandonna aussi vite. Je lançai alors le patronus ( et a mon plus grand étonnement ce n'était pas un seul patronus mais plusieurs : il y avait un cerf ( ca c'était normal), un chien qui ressemblait à Patmol, un loup qui ressemblait fortement à un garou ainsi qu'une biche( pourquoi ? je réfléchirai à cela plus tard) en me disant que ces présences ressemblaient fortement aux détraqueurs, et cela fonctionna d'ailleurs. Ils crièrent d'agonie, en essayant de se protéger avec leurs bras, mais cela ne fonctionna biens sur pas su tout.

Pendant, que ces monstruosités criaient, je me tournais vers l'elfe (qui était une femme apparemment) qui c'était retournée pour voir pourquoi ils poussaient des cris et lui dis :

« Continuez ! Continuez ! Je vous rejoins dans quelques minutes ! »

Elle hocha la tête puis repartie. Je me tournais vers ces choses noirs et lança un sort d'emprisonnement (cela devrait suffire pour que l'on arrive à Foncombe en toute sécurité).

Après mettre assuré que ces choses qui criaient des cris d'agonie étaient bien entravés, j'arrêtai mon sort de patronus et réutilisa mon pouvoir des ombres pour rejoindre l'elfe partie quelques minutes plus tôt.

Quand je la trouvai finalement, elle n'était plus sur son cheval mais par terre tenant le demi-être en laissant couler des larmes, je m'approcha d'elle et lui dis :

« Pourquoi ces larmes ? »

« Le poison se repend trop vite, il va se transformer en spectre avant que l'on arrive à Foncombe pour le guérir »

« Si je ralentis la progression du poison, arriverons nous à temps à Foncombe ? »

« Oui, mais cela dépendra du temps que vous pouvez le ralentir ? »

« Très bien, où est il blessé ? »

Elle me tendit le hobbit (j'en ai déduit qu'un hobbit était la race de cet être _) (Orbia45 : J'ai fais en sorte que Cassius n'est jamais vu de hobbit c'est pour ça)_ , je le pris dans mes bras et mis ma main au-dessus de sa blessure et m'adressa au petit garçon en déployant toute la lumière possible que je pouvais « diffuser » autour de moi _(Orbia45 : comme quand on voit l 1ere fois Galadriel dans le film):_

« Ecoutez-moi, restez dans la lumière, regardez-moi »

Je vis qu'il semblait me regarder alors je continuais :

« Petit être, restez avec moi et sentez la lumière vous entourant, la douleur partira bientôt, calmez-vous, concentrez-vous sur ma lumière »

Il sembla hocher de la tête puis je me tournais vers l'elfe, qui me regardait d'un air émerveillé ( je vais vraiment devoir m'y habituer) et lui dis :

« Dépêchons-nous, même si je l'aide il ne va pas tenir longtemps »

Elle acquiesça et nous montâmes tous les trois sur le cheval _(Orbia45 : c'est un cheval très costaud)_ et partîmes en direction de Foncombe.

Quelques heures plus tard, nous étions arrivés et je vis Elrond arriver avec d'autres elfes, sûrement des guérisseurs. Nous descendîmes du cheval très épuisé et je montrai le blessé, toujours dans mes bras, à Elrond

« J'ai réussi à concentrer ce hobbit sur ma lumière interne pour qu'il ne se perde pas dans les ténèbres mais cela ne va plus fonctionner très longtemps, pour l'instant je le garde avec moi pendant que vous préparez de quoi le guérir, il ne peut tenir sans ma lumière ou soins appropriés »

« Très bien Seigneur Cassius, suivez moi nous allons à l'infirmerie »

Je le suivi. Une fois arrivés dans l'infirmerie j'allongeai le corps dans mes bras sur un lit et m'installa sur une chaise à côté de lui.

Quelques minutes plus tard, on m'informa que tous le matériel pour le soigner était prêt et que je pouvais partir si je le voulais.

Après avoir entendu cette nouvelle je me tournais vers la forme allongée qui se battait contre l'inconscience et lui dis :

« Ne vous inquiétez plus, vous pouvez dormir maintenant. Dormez, cela vous soulagera, je vous promet qu'après votre réveil vous me verrez »

A ces mots il s'endormit sereinement et je partis de l'infirmerie le cœur plus légé.


	6. Chap hpld 6

_Orbia 45 : Désolé pour le retard ! Je vais essayer de publier le plus souvent possible!_

Nv vie Chapitre 5

En sortant de l'infirmerie, je me demandais ce que j'allais faire pour m'occuper quand, tout à coup je me cognai à quelque chose et tomba à terre.

En reprenant mes esprits, je sentis tout d'abord un corps chaud puis une sensation de bien-être, l'impression d'être chez soi, ensuite je vis deux yeux d'un brun magnifique. La personne au-dessus de moi se redressa et dit en me tendant la main :

« Je suis désolé, allez-vous bien ? »

Je lui pris la main, et cette sensation de chaleur repris, il me releva et je lui répondis :

« Oui je vais bien ne vous en faites pas »

Il me sourit (et quel sourire !) et me demanda:

« Je suis Legolas Greenleaf, prince de la Forêt Noire, puis-je connaître le nom de la ravissante personne en face de moi ? »

« Vous le connaîtrez peut être un jour »

Sur ces mots je partis en direction de la chambre dans laquelle je mettais réveillé en laissant un elfe abasourdis.

******************************3 jours plus tard********************************

J'étais devant mon dressing (eh oui ! un dressing! J'étais surpris la première fois) à regarder toutes les robes (pour hommes hein, comme chez les sorciers), ensembles, tuniques, pantalons, chemises, chaussures etc.… en train de me demandais comment j'allais m'habiller. Je décidais finalement de porter un ensemble de couleur émeraude avec des bordures dorées et très moulant. Je me regardais dans le miroir et me dis qu'il manquait un bijou, ma couronne (quand je pense qu'il ne fallait que 5 min avant….). Je partis aller la chercher dans un des coffres à bijoux, quand un autre coffre attira mon attention. Je l'ouvris et découvris une autre couronne, elle était plus simple mais respiré la royauté elfique. Elle me plaisa tout de suite et je la mis. Quand je me remis devant le miroir j'avais le souffle coupé, j'avais l'impression de dégager une de ces auras majestueuse et inoubliable…. Puis je me repris, sortis de ma chambre et alla en direction de l'infirmerie pour voir le hobbit blessé comme je lui avais promis (on m'a prévenu qu'il était réveillé).

Quand je fus arrivé, j'entendis des cris de joie et de ravissement. En entrant dans la chambre d'où provenaient les cris, je vis un homme dans la trentaine, un pseudo Dumbledore ainsi que 3 autres hobbits en plus de celui que j'avais ramené.

Finalement au bout de quelques minutes, ils s'aperçurent de ma présence et me regardaient tous (même pseudo Dumbledore, Houa !) avec étonnement, puis après que celui-ci soit passé le hobbit anciennement blessé déclara :

« Qui êtes-vous ? Êtes-vous la personne qui m'a sauvé ? »

« Bonjour, je suis un elfe et « sauver » est un grand mot mais oui, c'est bien moi » dis-je en souriant

« Vous êtes beaucoup moins lumineux qu'avant vous savez ? C'est normal ? » dit il en observant si j'étais blessé

« Oui, cela est tout à fait normal ne vous inquiétez pas » lui répondis-je en souriant

« Très bien….Ah ! Au fait je ne me suis pas présenté ! je m'appelle Frodon Sacquet. Ravi de vous rencontré et encore merci »

« De rien »

« Appelez-moi Frodon, s'il vous plait. , c'est pour mon oncle ! »

« Très bien….Frodon »

Puis je me tournais vers les autres présents dans la chambre. Les 3 autres hobbits se postèrent devant moi et se présentèrent :

« Moi, c'est Meriadoc Brandibouc mais je préfère Merry ! » il avait les cheveux frisé d'un brun légèrement blond

« Moi, c'est Peregrin Touque dis Pippin ! » lui avait les cheveux ondulés avec quelques mèches blondes

Ces deux hobbits me faisais penser aux jumeaux Weasley, ils étaient tout les deux très joyeux, ils étaient les détendeurs du moment je pense.

« Et moi, je m'appelle Samsaget Gamgie dis Sam »

« Ravis de vous rencontrer, très cher hobbits » leur dis-je

Ils me sourient puis retournèrent à côté de Frodon. Je me tournais vers les deux autres qui ne c'était pas encore présentés et le plus vieux commença _(Orbia45 : je parle de Gandalf) :_

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

« Eh bien le « sauveur » de Frodon il me semble » lui répondis-je

Puis avant qu'il ne puisse rajouter quelque chose je sortis de la chambre.


	7. Chap hpld 7

_« elfique »_

/ _traduction elfique_ /

(pensées de Cassius)

 _(Orbia45)_

Nv vie chap 6

En marchant dans le couloir, je croisai Elrond. Il allait sûrement voir Frodon puisqu'il se dirigeait vers la chambre de celui-ci.

 _« Elen síla lùmenna yomenielmo !_ _»/_ _Une étoile brille sur l'heure de notre rencontre !_ / disons nous en même temps

« Allez-vous voir Frodon, Elrond ? »

« Oui, Seigneur Cassius. Gandalf voulait que je le vois »

« Gandalf ? »

« Il est l'un des cinq Isatir. Gandalf le Gris. »

« A quoi ressemble t-il ? »

« Vous ne l'avez pas vu en allant voir Frodon ? Ne se sont-ils pas présentés ? »

« Ils n'en n'ont pas eu le temps, à part les hobbits, je sentais une certaine hostilité »

Elrond sembla contrarié à mes dires et annonça finalement :

« Gandalf le Gris ressemble à un vielle homme…..et un ami des elfes… enfin plus pour longtemps à se rythme là. »

(Aaah ! La personne qui ressemble à Dumbledore !)

« Elrond, je vais à la bibliothèque pour lire ce que j'ai manqué et je voudrais également te faire une demande. »

« Laquelle, Seigneur Cassius ? »

« Vois-tu je possède une capacité qui me permet d'entrer dans l'esprit des gens mais bien sur je ne le fais qu'avec une autorisation ou quand il s'agit d'un cas d'urgence. Et je n'aime pas cela d'ailleurs… Alors…eeuh… »

Le regard d'Elrond sembla s'illuminer de compréhension à mon plus grand soulagement.

(Je n'aime vraiment pas pénétrer l'esprit des gens au point que je n'arrive pas à prononcer une parole cohérente. Que c'est embarrassant…..)

« Vous voulez mon autorisation pour pénétrer dans mon esprit n'est ce pas ?Mais quel est le lien avec la bibliothèque ? »

« Eh bien, avant d'aller à la bibliothèque je voulais regarder tes souvenirs pour voir ce qu'il me manque pour pouvoir le compléter avec mes recherches dans la bibliothèque, mais bien sur tous ce qui peux se révéler personnel ne sera pas vu si tu ne le désire pas…. »

« Très bien »

« Très bien ? Juste comme cela ? »

« Oui, je vous fais confiance »

« Merci, tu verras ce que je regarde, cela te conviens t- il ? »

« Parfaitement, Seigneur Cassius »

« Asseyons-nous alors »

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers le rebord du couloir _(Orbia45 : quand je dis ca imaginer un couloir de cloître où tout est ouvert, pas de fenêtres juste les arches)_ et nous assîmes.

« Je vais devoir mettre mon front contre le tien Elrond »

« Compris, Seigneur Cassius »

Je posai alors mon front contre celui d'Elrond et chercha les souvenirs en questions.

Je vis l'enfance d'Elrond avec moi apparaissant quelques fois, la perte de sa femme et don départ pour les Terres Immortelles, je vis les préparations et les Conseils pour une bataille à venir, je vis le tous le déroulement de celle-ci, comment Isildur trancha le doigt de Sauron qui portait l'Anneau, je vis Isildur et sa trahison, je vis les conséquences des corruptions faites par l'Anneau, je vis comment les communautés elfes se relevèrent pendant la disparition de celui-ci _(l'anneau)_ , je vis Gandalf annoncé à Elrond que Frodon l'avait en sa possession, je vis comment c'était déroulé les événements de mon réveil, je vis l'arrivée de Frodon, je vis Gandalf demandé un Conseil avec la présence des autres races pouvant nous aider puis je vis ma demande d'explorer son esprit.

Je me retirais alors de l'esprit d'Elrond, et émergea peu à peu en triant les souvenirs que je venais d'acquérir. Quand je repris mes esprits, je vis Elrond me regarder avec inquiétude

« Que se passet- il Elrond ? »

« Allez-vous bien, cela fait maintenant une heure que vous regardez dans le vide. »

« Oui, je vais bien Elrond, je faisais juste le tris. Mais que fais-tu encore ici ne devais tupas aller voir Frodon ? »

« Si mais je voulais vous posez une question »

« Laquelle ?»

« Allez-vous venir au Conseil ? »

« Oui….. Oui Elrond »


	8. Chap hpld 8

(Pensées Cassius)

Nv vie chap7

Après avoir quitté Elrond, je me rendis à la bibliothèque pour compléter mes connaissances. Quelques heures plus tard, je venais de finir mes recherches et il était maintenant presque l'heure du Conseil. Je sortis de la bibliothèque et me dirigea alors vers la salle de réunion. Arrivé devant la salle, j'ouvris les portes, entra et découvrit à l'intérieur Legolas (qu'il est beau…QUOI ?! mais qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive encore ?), deux hommes : Aragorn et Boromir (je le sais grâce aux souvenirs d'Elrond), Gandalf, Frodon, trois autres hobbits (sûrement Sam, Pippin et Merry puisqu'il n'y qu'eux comme hobbits ici) « cachés » détectés grâce à mes pouvoirs ainsi que des nains et bien sur la garde de toutes les personnes importantes présentes, qui était située légèrement en arrière. Tous me regardaient avec étonnement semblant se demander ce que je venais faire là. Je les ignorés et m'assit sur une des deux dernières chaises. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de me questionner car Elrond fit son entrée et déclara le Conseil ouvert :

« Etrangers venus de terres lointaines, amis de toujours, vous vous êtes rassemblés ici afin de répondre à la menace du Mordor. La Terre du Milieu est au bord de la destruction, nul ne peux y échapper ! Vous vous unirez ou vous serez vaincus. Chaque race est liée à ce destin, à ce sort commun. Montrez leur l'Anneau, Frodon. »

Frodon s'avança jusqu'à un socle de pierre, finement sculptée comme un tronc d'arbre, au milieu de tous et posa l'Anneau avant de retourner à sa place.

Puis Boromir souffla :

« Ooh… Alors c'est vrai…. Cet anneau est un don…un don fait aux ennemi du Mordor…Pourquoi ne pas s'en servir ?! »

Pendant que cet homme faisait son petit speech, je revis tous mes souvenirs sur Voldemort et ses horcruxes, je le sentais cet anneau devait en être un, mais celui de Sauron…. (Génial un deuxième Voldemort manquerait plus qu'il en est plusieurs et là ce serait parfait !). Ensuite, énervé d'entendre des inepties, je l'interrompis :

« Pauvre fou l'Anneau ne peut être contrôlé. Avez-vous vu ce qu'il a fait au dernier qui l'a eu en sa possession pendant longtemps ? Non, bien sur, vous êtes trop aveugle, aveugle de pouvoir et plein d'arrogance, ce don comme vous dites respire le mal, la corruption »

« Il a raison l'Anneau ne peut être contrôlé » me soutenu Aragorn

« Et qui êtes-vous tous les deux pour m'interrompre ? Juste un elfe et un Rodeur» questionna Boromir

Legolas se leva et s'adressa au questionneur :

« Ce n'est pas un simple Rodeur, c'est Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn. Vous lui devez serment d'allégeance, il est le descendant d'Isildur »

« Et cet elfe que vous venait d'insulter n'est pas un elfe normal. Il est le Grand Seigneur Cassius, le premier des elfes à avoir posé les yeux sur la Terre de Milieu. Il a vu la première fleur, les premières civilisations et qui à déjà plus de 30 000 ans ! Alors, je serais vous je me tairais et montrerez du respect sinon je finir par vous tuer moi-même ! »Dit Elrond très sec qui transpirait la colère

Un grand silence régna. Ils me regardaient tous avec des yeux ronds. Je décidais d'intervenir :

« Peut importe qui je suis Elrond. Pour en revenir à l'Anneau j'ai déjà vu quelque chose de semblable dans le passé. »

Gandalf intervient alors pour la première fois :

« De quoi s'agissait-il ? »

« Je veux bien vous racontez mais vous ne m'interrompez en aucun cas, chacun d'entre vous, » déclarais-je en regardant tous le monde, et ceux-ci acquiescèrent.

« Cet anneau est le résultat d'actions les plus abominables les unes que les autres. Pour créer ce genre d'objets il faut être puissant magiquement. La création se fait par un sort de magie noire extrêmement puissant, la personne qui le lance sépare son âme en plusieurs morceaux pour permettre d'en enfermer un dans un objet ou être. La personne qui fait un tel objet ne cherche qu'une seule chose : être immortel. C'est se que l'on appelle un horcruxe. »

Voyant que j'avais terminé, Gandalf commença ses questions en voyant un signe de ma part pour qu'il les pose.

« Savez-vous comment le détruire ? »

« Vous avez de la chance, dans le passé j'ai combattu un mage noir qui en avait sept. Et j'en ai détruit plusieurs. Cependant tous les procédés qui étaient à ma disposition n'existent plus à part un mais cela m'étonnerais qu'il fonctionne. »

« Qu'était-il ? Il existe peut-être sous un nom différent ? Et pourquoi le dernier vous étonnerez ?»

« Cela me surprendrais mais il y avait le venin de basilic, l'épée de Gryffondor ainsi que le Feudeymon. Et le dernier moyen m'étonnerait car il faut que son créateur le détruise lui-même…mais passons.»

« Basilic ? Epée de Gryffondor ? Feudeymon ? »

« Un basilic était un serpent géant qui fait jusqu'à 15 mètres et à des crocs plein de venin et le dernier qui existait je l'ai tué. L'épée de Gryffondor était l'épée avec laquelle j'ai tué le basilic donc pleine de venin. Et enfin le Feudeymon est un sort de feu, il n'a pas de forme et il est inarrêtable, si on le lance dehors ou dans une salle qui n'est pas sans fond, on provoque la fin du monde. »

Ils me regardèrent comme si j'étais fou puis le nain, Gimli déclara :

« Moi, je vous dis que cet anneau ne va pas résister à la hache d'un nain. »

Et il sortit celle-ci et frappa l'anneau. La hache fut mit en pièces et l'anneau n'eut aucune égratignures. Je lançai un Reparo sur l'arme cassé, et le nain me jeta un regard reconnaissant.

« Il reste cependant une solution, qui, il me semble que certain d'entre vous on trouvée. C'est-à-dire détruire ou plutôt dans notre cas le jeter à l'endroit où il a était jeter »

« Alors, il faut se rendre à la Montagne du Destin pour le détruire ? »

« Oui, si c'est bien l'endroit où il a était forgé »

« Mais vous dites cela comme s'il s'agissait d'une promenade de santé ! Pour arriver à la Montagne du Destin il faut franchir des centaines ou même des milliers de gobelins ou d'Orcs pour ensuite traverser tout un désert et des marécages diffusant des gaz toxiques ! »

« Avons-nous le choix ? Est-ce que parmi tous ce que je vous ai proposez, il en existe encore un ? Ou encore mieux, avez-vous un meilleur moyen de détruire cette...cette chose ? »

« Et qui va s'y rendre vous je suppose ? »

« S'il n'y a pas d'autres moyens je m'y rendrais, mais qu'en absolu nécessité. »

« Je préfère mourir que de laisser cet anneau entre les mains d'un elfe ! » dit Gimli

Et comme plus tôt dans le conseil, tous se déchaîna encore. Tous se criait dessus, essayant d'argumenter qui était la meilleure race, la plus forte, les incapables etc…

Je vis après quelques minutes que Frodon criait ,debout presque à côté du groupe qui se disputait, essayant de dire quelque chose. En ayant marre de toutes ces disputes produites par l'influence de l'Anneau, je re-jettai un Sonorus et dis avec exaspération et fatigue :

« Avez-vous finis de vous disputer encore comme des gamins ? Il me semble que nous sommes toujours en pleine réunion, pas dans une basse court….Bien ?...Ais-je l'attention de tous ?...Très bien… Je voulais donc dire que depuis plusieurs minutes notre cher Frodon essai de nous dire quelque chose mais que nous ne pouvons l'entendre à cause de vous….Allez-t maintenant cher hobbit avant qu'il reparte encre dans leurs gamineries infantiles... »

« Merci... alors... voulais dire que j'irais. J'irai à la Montagne du Destin pour détruire l'Anneau…bien que je ne sache pas comment m'y rendre…. »

A ces mots, Gandalf se mit debout et s'approcha de Frodon lui mettant une main sur son épaule et déclara :

« Je vais vous aidez à porter ce fardeau, Frodon Sacquet. Aussi longtemps que vous aurez à le porter »

Aragorn s'approcha également, s'agenouilla :

« Si par ma vie ou ma mort, je peux vous protéger, je le ferai. Mon épée est votre »

«Et mon arc est votre » annonça Legolas

« Et ma hache ! » dit Gimli avec ferveur en regardant l'elfe

Boromir s'approcha et dit :

« Vous avez notre destin à tous entre les mains, petit homme. Et si tel est la volonté du Conseil, le Gondor se joindra à vous. »

Sur ces paroles Sam sortis de « sa cachette », arriva en courant et s'exclama :

« Et !... , n'ira nulle part sans moi »

« Non, en effet, il n'est guère possible de vous séparer et cela même lorsqu'il est convoqué à un Conseil secret et vous non »

Et Pippin et Merry sortirent également pour s'exclamer :

« Oh ! Nous venons aussi !»

« Il faudrait nous attacher à un sac pour nous en empêcher » dit Merry

« Et quoi qu'il en soit, vous avez besoin de gens intelligent pour ce genre de mission.., quête...chose ? » continua Pippin

(Je vois que tous ce demande dans quoi est ce qu'il s'embarque avec ce hobbit.)

« Bon là ça te met hors courses Pippin »

Après cet épisode des plus désespérant Frodon se tourna vers moi et me demanda :

« Allez-vous venir avec nous ? »

« Le voulez-vous ? »

« C'est à vous de voir…. »

Il disait cela mais je voyais très bien dans ces yeux qu'il voulait absolument que je vienne et de toute façon ce Gandalf me dérange, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment avec lui.

« J'allais de toute manière vous accompagner. Le fardeau que vous portez est vraiment trop grand pour vous… »

« Dix compagnons, qu'il en soit ainsi. Vous formerez la Communauté de l'Anneau ! » Déclara Elrond

« Chouette ! Ou est-ce qu'on va ? »

(Dans quoi je me suis embarquer encore…..)


	9. Chap hpld 9

Après le conseil, je suis parti me préparer dans ma chambre pour le départ prévu demain.

Je pris un sac sur lequel je lançais un sort sans fond et d'allegissement. Je mis dans ce sac plusieurs vêtements de combats fait en peau de dragon, des potions en tout genre pour prévoir tout événement en nécessitant et je mis également les Reliques.

Encore une fois, je l'ai avais trouvé dans un des nombreux coffres de ma chambre.

Il ne restait plus qu'à rajouter les provisions le lendemain.

On sonnait le dîner quand je finis mes préparatifs, je sortis alors de ma chambre et pris la direction de la salle de banquet.

Quand j'entrais dans la salle le silence se fit.

« Ne sommes nous pas à un banquet ? Pourquoi vous taisez vous donc ? Je vous en pris reprenez vos conversations. »

Et les conversations reprirent même si on me jetait quelques coups d'œil. Je me dirigeais vers la table principale et m'assis sur la chaise restante à côté d'Elrond.

« Seigneur Cassius, êtes vous sur de vouloir les accompagner ? »

« Oui Elrond, si je ne viens pas avec eux, je sais qu'ils seront perdus, surtout une personne. » dis je en regardant Frodon rire avec Pippin.

« Effectivement » dis Elrond quand il vit ce que je regardais.

Puis nous nous mîmes à manger notre repas, composé de fruits et de pain.

Après quelques minutes, je vis deux hobbits en train de chuchoter des choses en se bousculant mutuellement vers moi :

« Non, toi vas y….Demande lui »

« Non, toi demandé lui !»

Voulant savoir ce qu'il se passait je m'approchais d'eux et leur demandèrent :

« Chers hobbits, pourquoi vous bousculez vous ainsi ? »

Ils semblèrent hésiter puis Merry, que je venais d'identifier, demanda :

« Vous venez avec nous n'est pas ?»

« Effectivement » dis-je en souriant

« Et vous connaissez beaucoup de choses car vous êtes âgé n'est ce pas ? »

« Nous allons dire ainsi » dis je en riant

« Est-ce que vous pouvez nous raconter ou nous montrer des choses que nous ne connaissons pas pendant le voyage ? »

« Nous verrons jeunes hobbits »

« Super ! »

Ils partirent ensuite en courant vers leur place et je fis pareil.

Une fois assis, Gandalf s'approcha et dis :

« Mon ami, je voudrais savoir si tu pouvais m'apprendre quelques unes de tes connaissances ? » dit-il d'un ton mielleux

« Et pourquoi ferais je cela ? »

« Et bien….je suis Gandalf le Gris alors…. »

Là, c'était la phrase de trop.

« Et bien, je ne pensais pas que pendant mon sommeil les elfes deviendraient amis avec quelqu'un de profondément orgueilleux… » Dis-je sèchement tout en attirant l'attention de tous les elfes présent (Orbia45 : leur ouïe est très développée)

« Pourquoi dis-tu cela, mon ami ? »

« Justement, à cause de ceci. Quand vous ai-je autorisé à me tutoyer ? Et depuis quand suis-je votre ami ? »

« Eh bien, je-je suis ami avec la nation elfique…. »

« Et vous pensez que puisque vous êtes un ami des Elfes vous pouvez me tutoyer et me considérer comme un ami ? »

« J-Je.. »

« ….Je n'ai pas vu une personne aussi égoïste et orgueilleuse depuis longtemps et pourtant j'en ai connu de nombreux…Comment pouvez vous être ainsi pendant les temps qui court ! Je suis content de mettre réveillé et d'avoir eu la merveilleuse idée de vous accompagner pour ce voyage ! Je vous préviens Gandalf, au moindre faux pas, je n'hésiterai pas à vous retirer votre titre d'ami des Elfes avec toutes vos connaissances et pouvoirs elfique ou encore mieux vous enlever tous vos pouvoirs. Je vous préviens je vous ai à l'œil ! »

Sur mes paroles, je sortis de la salle n'ayant plus touché à mon assiette.


	10. Chap hpld 10

Chapitre9

 _Le lendemain matin_

C'était l'heure de partir. Je ne savais pas si je devais me sentir anxieux, nerveux ou en colère.

Nous, je parle de la Communauté, étions regroupés en face de Foncombe, tous prêt pour le départ.

Je voyais Merry et Pippin qui était surexcités ainsi que Sam et Frodon, qui eux, regardaient de loin les deux hobbits faire les pitres.

Aragorn, Gimli et Boromir, eux, limaient leur épée ou hache.

Gandalf, cet égoïste, regardait au loin, songeur.

Et enfin Legolas. Cet elfe serait sa mort. Il était magnifique, un diamant. La lumière du soleil faisait briller ses merveilleux cheveux blond, sa tunique lui moulait parfaitement le corps surtout ses fesses, cela ne laissant pas de place pour l'imagination Je ressentais envers lui une sorte de traction, de connexion, de l'attirance je pense. Je ne pense pas que dans mon monde j'étais de ce bord là mais bon ce n'est pas grave….

En tout cas s'il y a un point positif dans ce « voyage » c'est bien lui….

L'arrivée d'Elrond me coupa de mes pensées

« Il est maintenant l'heure de partir. Soyez fort et courageux car le chemin que vous avez décidé de prendre ne sera en aucun cas facile »

Chacun fit ses au revoir ou à bientôt, quand je fus près d'Elrond celui-ci je lui déclarai :

« Ne t'inquiète pas Elrond, je ne serai pas perdu dans les ténèbres je connais que trop bien ce qu'ils apportent… »

« Bien grand Seigneur Cassius, mais faites attention, s'il vous plait »

« Je le ferai. De plus, il faut que je garde un œil sur cet Isatir. Il me parait des plus bizarre, plus sombre que les autres, cependant je ne sais pas si la conscience qu'il possède est tombée du côté des ténèbres »

« Seigneur Cassius…. »

« Faites attention s'il vous plait »

« Je te l'ai déjà dis : je le ferai »

Et je partis en direction du groupe qui m'attendait puis nous partîmes, il y avait cependant une tension lourde et suffocante qui donnait un de ces silence….

Ne prenant pas en compte la tension qui régnait Merry m'approcha et me demanda :

« Est-ce que vous pouvez me montrer quelque chose maintenant ? »

« Très bien, je te l'avais promis après tout. Laisse moi réfléchir quelques secondes »

Et je me mis à réfléchir à ce que je pourrais bien montrer sans que l'autre vieux fou ne devienne plus fort en regardant mes « exploits » comme l'aurait dit les hobbits.

Puis l'idée me vint.

« Merry, j'ai quelque chose à te montrer »

« Qu'est ce ? »

« Ca »

Et je pris la forme d'une licorne.

« Super ! C'est magnifique !»

Je trottais autour des hobbits puis autour de Legolas qui était le plus proche puis je me repris mon corps d'origine

Legolas s'approcha de moi et me demanda :

« Quel était cet merveilleuse créature ? »

« Une licorne, c'était une créature des plus pure au point qu'elle ne laisser s'approcher d'elle que les personnes les plus purs c'est-à-dire un cœur pur. »

« Vous pouvez vous transformer en d'autres créatures ? »

« Oui, mais je suis une exception. Normalement, ceux qui peuvent se transformer en animaux n'en on qu'un seul »

« Ce n'est pas votre cas ? »

« Pas du tout. Je vous dis que je suis une exception car je peux me transformer en beaucoup de chose à partir du moment où je comprends parfaitement sa race »

« Vous pouvez vous transformer en quelque chose de très impressionnant ? »me demande alors Frodon

« Oui, mais je ne veux faire peur à personne. Je ne sais pas comment vous allez réagir, il y a des milliers d'années, ce que je vais vous montrer était crains mais sa race était des protecteurs, maintenant…. »

« Cela n'est plus le cas, n'est ce pas ? »

« Oui »

« Très bien, allez y. Je pense que cela ne peut pas me faire plus peur que Sauron »

« D'accord »

Et je me transformais en dragon vert émeraude pendant deux minutes puis repris encore une fois mon corps d'origine

Quand je regardais mes compagnons de route, je vis dans les yeux de Aragorn, Gimli et Boromir de la peur et de la crainte, de l'admiration pour tous les hobbits, de l'envie pour Gandalf et de l'inquiétude pour mon beau Legolas (mais d'où est ce que je sors ça ?).

Frodon s'avança est pris la parole :

« V-vous savez que votre apparence de dragon est proche de celle de Smaug, le dernier dragon ? »

 _(Orbia45 : Alors je préviens tout de suite, J'ai décidé que Smaug était toujours vivant par contre il a bien attaqué mais s'en est sortis vivant et à pris refuge dans une des dernières tanières de dragon et n'a pas était revus jusqu'à maintenant)_

« Ah oui ? Il faudra que j'aille le voir pour lui dire bonjour, il doit s'ennuyer tout seul. Le pauvre. »

« Eeech….Vous voulez aller voir un dragon, le dernier, qui est un fou furieux pour faire une petite discussion avec lui ? » me demanda Aragorn en me regardant comme si j'étais fou

« Oui, c'est bien ce que j'ai dit »

« Etes vous devenu fou, elfe ! L'âge vous serez t-il finalement monté à la tête ? Nous, les nains, ne nous en approchons même pas » me déclara le nain du groupe

« Je me sens parfaitement bien, merci de vous en soucier Gimli. Et quand je parlais de discuter avec Smaug, c'était sous ma forme de dragon, je ne suis pas fou pour y aller sous ma forme elfique ! »

Ils me regardèrent tous d'un air qui faisait penser que si j'étais assez fou pour le faire, puis Legolas intervint et dit :

« Bien, cette petite pause était des plus agréable mais nous devons continuer la route »

Je m'aperçu alors que au fur et à mesure de mes explications nous avions stoppé notre marche

« Bien dit Legolas ! Reprenons la route ! »

Et la Communauté partit en direction de son destin avec une ambiance plus chaleureuse.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 10

Après être repartis, quelques heures plus tard, nous nous sommes arrêtés pour faire une pause et manger un peu surtout dans le cas des hobbits.

Gandalf déclara alors :

« Il nous faut prendre à l'Ouest des Monts Brumeux pendant 40 jours…si la chance est avec nous la trouée du Rohan nous sera ouverte…et là nous prendrons l'Est, vers le Mordor »

J'intervins alors et dis à Gandalf faiblement pour que les hobbits à côté qui s'amusaient avec Boromir et Sam qui faisait à manger n'entende pas ce que j'allais dire :

« Gandalf, je sais que vous voulez absolument _pour le plus grand des bien_ réussir cette quête mais s'il vous plait ne tuez pas le morale des hobbits, ils sont des créatures trop innocente »

Et je partis en direction de Pippin, Merry et Boromir qui s'exerçaient à l'épée pendant qu'Aragorn donnait des conseils aux deux hobbits.

Aragorn m'accosta alors et me demanda :

« Etes-vous bon à l'épée ? »

« Je me débrouille »

« Que diriez-vous d'un petit duel ? »

Pendant qu'il me posait sa question Gimly dit à Gandalf de manière à ce que juste l'ouïe des elfes puisse l'entendre :

« Si vous me demandiez mon avis, bien que se ne soit pas le cas, je dirais que nous empruntons le chemin le plus long. Gandalf, nous pourrions passer par les mines de la Moria, mon cousin Ballin nous accueillerez royalement »

J'arrêtais d'écouter et alla répondre à Aragorn, qui attenait toujours ma réponse, positivement quand j'ai été interrompu par les deux hobbits qui, pour se venger d'avoir perdu contre Boromir lui sautèrent dessus.

Du coin de l'œil, je vis mon magnifique elfe (encore !Mais d'où je sors ça ?! il va vraiment falloir que je cherche ce que c'est que cette histoire…), se déplacer vers l'opposé d'où il se tenait précédemment et écouter avec attention. Intrigué, je le rejoignis, fis pareil que lui et vis une sorte de nuage noir se déplaçant rapidement comme…

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? » demanda Sam qui avait remarqué la même chose que Legolas et moi

« C'est rien, ce n'est qu'un petit nuage » répondit Gimly

« Qui avance vite….et qui est contre le vent » intervint alors Boromir

Legolas dit alors avec précipitation :

« Des Crébins du pays d'Audin ! » _(Orbia45 : je ne sais pas comment ça s'écrit)_

« Cachez-vous ! » s'exclama Aragorn

« Merry ! Frodon ! » appela Boromir

« Sam à couvert » cria Aragorn

Et nous nous précipitâmes tous vers les rochers pour nous cacher, je vis que Frodon avait du mal à trouver une cachette alors je lui lançai un sort pour l'envoyer à Aragorn. Une fois cela fait, il fallait que je me trouve aussi une cachette, puis tout à coup je fus attrapé et tiré vers l'obscurité, je m'apprêtais à combattre la personne qui m'avait attrapé quand je me retournais et vis Legolas à 3 cm de moi.

(Je me sens bien dans ses bras, on se sent rassurer…J'ai envie de l'embrasser.. !...ok je pense que je commence à comprendre la nature de cette attraction…)

« Je suppose que se sont des espions de Saroumane ? » demandais-je à Legolas

« Vous supposez bien »

Nous sortîmes de notre cachette après que ces « oiseaux » soient partis et je dis :

« D'après la direction d'où cette troupe de volatile provient je dirai que le sud est surveillé »

Gandalf dit :

« C'est se que j'allais dire. Il va falloir passer par le Col de Caradhras »

….

Nous étions maintenant sur le col de Caradhras, quand un événement troubla profondément Frodon.

Pendant que nous marchions, Frodon avait trébuché dans la neige le faisant rouler dans celle-ci jusqu'aux pieds d'Aragorn.

Celui-ci le releva et le hobbit chercha quelque chose à son cou, il ne fallait pas être un génie pour savoir ce qu'il cherchait.

L'anneau n'était plus à son cou.

Frodon trouva finalement l'anneau un peu plus loin que lui, mais, le premier qui y accéda fut Boromir.

Ce dernier le pris dans sa main, le mis à la hauteur de ses yeux et dis :

« C'est une étrange fatalité, que nous devions éprouver tant de peur et de doute pour une si petite chose… une si petite chose »

A cette phrase, je me préparer à lancer un sort sur Boromir si il tentait de partir avec l'anneau maléfique.

« Boromir ! » dit fermement Aragorn

A l'appel de son nom il sembla revenir à lui-même et Aragorn en profita :

« Rendez l'anneau à Frodon »

Frodon à ce moment précis sembla être sur le point de pleurer et su que à un moment où un autre il faudrait qu'il parte tout seul avec l'anneau pour le détruire.

Boromir s'avança vers Frodon et Aragorn en tendant l'anneau. Le hobbit le pris en vitesse. Boromir reparti dans la direction de notre marche et je vis Aragorn desserrer sa main sur son épée.

….

Nous étions dans un véritable blizzard. Voir, même pour moi qui suis un elfe, était difficile tellement la neige se propageait. La tempête se fit de plus en plus rapide, et j'entendis une voix lugubre retentir partout dans la montagne au loin. Je su de suite que cette tempête n'était pas d'origine naturelle. Pour plus de précautions, je lançais sur mes compagnons de voyages plusieurs sorts : sort de traçage, sort de protection pour chute et sort de réchauffement.

J'entendis finalement Legolas dire à Gandalf :

« J'entend une voix sinistre dans les airs »

« C'est Saaarooummanne » dit Gandalf en réponse.

« Gandalf ! Il faut faire demi-tour ! » Cria Aragorn

« Noon ! »

Gandalf se dirigea alors vers le bord et se mit encore baragouiner quelque chose, ne voulant pas que la vie de mes compagnons de voyage soit pris aussi vite je dit :

« Gandalf, faites moi de la place ! Je vais vous aider ! »

Il fit se que j'avais demandé, je pris une grande inspiration et cria :

« Par le pouvoir qui est mien, je demande à la Mère d'aider dans cette quête ! Par le pouvoir qui m'ai consacré que cette folie cesse ! Par le pouvoir des Valars, que ce déchainement s'arrête ! Par le pouvoir de la Haute Mère que les éléments se libèrent de leur emprisonnement ! »

La tempête sembla s'arrêter d'un seul coup mais elle repris quelques secondes plus tard avec autant d'intensité provoquant l'apparition d'un éclair frappant les blocs de glace au-dessus de nous créant alors une mini avalanche se dirigeant droit vers nous.

J'eu juste le temps de dire à mes camarades de prendre les hobbits très fermement que la neige me recouvrit.

Ce n'est que quelques minutes plus tard, que j'immergeais de océan de glace. Je vis mes camarades faire de même. Quand je vis Gandalf je lui déclarai :

« Gandalf, on ne peut pas passer par ici. Trouvons un autre chemin. »

« Non »

J'allais dire quelque chose quand Gimly intervint et dit :

« Si on ne peux pas traverser la montagne à case de la tempête, passons en dessous de cette montagne ! Prenons les mines de la Moria ! »

« Je n'irai là-haut qu'en dernier véritable chemin… » dit Gandalf

« Mai -»

« Laissons le porteur de l'anneau décider du trajet du voyage » interrompis-je

Frodon voyant que nous demandions une réponse, réfléchis calmement et dit :

« Nous passerons par les mines de la Moria ! »


	12. Remarque

**AVIS AUX LECTEURS**

 **Salut ! Ceci n'est pas un chapitre !**

 **J'écris cette note pour vous dire qu'il n'y aura pas de nouveau chapitre avant la fin du mois.**

 **Désolée.**

 **Vous pouvez en attendant me faire part de idées que vous aimeriez voir si possible dans la fanfic , je n'est pas encore déterminée définitivement les chapitres !**

 **Encore une fois désolée !**

 **Orbia45**


	13. Chapter 13

Salut tout le monde,

Je remercie toujours tout le monde pour vos commentaires.

Je laisse une note car plusieurs personnes m'ont demandé quand sera la suite.

Ma réponse : je ne sais pas . Je suis actuellement sans beaucoup de temps de temps pour écrire.

Puisque je suis en Terminale je pense que se ne sera pas avant le BAC, mais j'espère que j'aurais publier quelque chose avant.

Bises tous,

Orbia45


End file.
